1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of speaker boxes for sport utility vehicles and more particularly to the field of speaker boxes mountable to the sports bar of such vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Speaker boxes are commonly mounted to the sports bar of sport utility vehicles to provide music and other audio entertainment for the driver and passengers. Currently, such speaker boxes are mounted to extend across the sports bar in a fixed, horizontal position. In use, the sound from the speakers is then only directed downwardly and cannot be adjusted. At outdoor parties or other gatherings in which it is desirable to use the speakers to provide entertainment to the people gathered around the vehicle (such as at a campsite or on the beach) this can be a drawback. That is, because the speakers are fixed in place and their sound is directed downwardly into the deck or cabin area of the vehicle, the music or other audio heard by the party goers around the vehicle is often muted and distorted.
With this and other drawbacks in mind, the present invention was developed. With it, an arrangement is provided for pivotally mounting the speaker box to the sports bar so the sound from the speakers can be directed as desired. In one position, the sound can be directed downwardly as in current designs. However, unlike current designs, the speaker box of the present invention can also be positioned to direct its sound to the rear of the vehicle or even slightly toward the front of the vehicle if desired. In the rearwardly facing position, the sound is delivered without obstruction to the people gathered behind the vehicle. In the slightly forward position, the sound from the speaker box of the present invention is clearer to the driver and front passengers as they travel in the vehicle. In this forward position, a saddle or cutout is provided in the middle section of the speaker box so the driver can still clearly see passed the speaker box through the rear view mirror.
This invention involves a speaker box for a sport utility vehicle. The speaker box is pivotally mounted to the sports bar of the vehicle and can be selectively pivoted relative to the bar to a plurality of positions. In one position, the sound from the speakers of the speaker box is directed downwardly as in convention designs. However, unlike conventional designs, the speaker box and its sound can also be directed rearwardly of the vehicle for parties and other gatherings such as at campsites or on the beach. Further, the speaker box and its sound can be directed slightly forward toward the front of the vehicle if desired. In doing so, a saddle or cutout is provided in the middle of the speaker box so as not to unduly inhibit the driver""s vision through the rear view mirror.